fezanitevideosfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt (Beale11)
Matt is the central protagonist in theFezanite videos. He spends his days wearing a Fez, killing Clones and drinking Tea. As of 2011, Matt began to fight of new enemies he made through Clones and other beings. History In August 2010, Matt began making his videos with The Power of York in which he met the Fortune Teller and recounted his holiday to York. After half a year a video making, Matt began making the Christmas Countdown where he fought off a Clone rebellion and his new nemesis; Josh. In 2011, Ernie the Smart Clone left Matt upset and broken leaving a critical time for Original Clone to return and wage war. The Clone Revolution left major consequences when Ernie was killed. Matt eventually realised his Clones were working against him and had to keep an eye on them. To stop a new war with the Clones, Meg brought Ernie from the past which created a minor paradox which was greatly enlarged when time collided after the Somfezbro Incident and Matt killed a mutant Ernie. Matt, with help from a future himself, used the Somfezbro, Cloning Machines and Top Hat to revert time to normal and return to the normal world. Back in the normal world, Josh was plotting with Clever Matt and Evil Matt (from other dimensions) to kill Matt. They succeeded when Matt was given an Interdimensional Rug where Josh murdered him. Luckily, Broom Clone spilt Tea over Matt's body which resurrected him in time for the Battle of the Fez. After the battle, Ernie was killed once more. Orignal Clone was killed, Josh swapped sides and Clever Matt and Evil Matt left to the Minecraft Realm. Here they found the Box of Mavox and brought Mavox into this world. Mavox immediately wanted to kill Matt and they became enemies, though Mavox was immortal. Eventually, Mavox was killed by Matt and Evil Matt but Alan the Awesome Clone brought him back. On Christmas Day, Mavox used the Somfezbro on Meg to make it permenantly Christmas and Mavox soon became the President of Great Britain. Matt was almost killed by Mavox but was luckily saved by the Fortune Teller when Mavox was being interigated and Matt learned about Irj and where the Somfezbro was being kept which lead him to end Christmas and begin the New Year. The following week, Matt and the others celebrated the New Year with revelations of Mavox and the destruction of Matt's house. Matt was taken over by the Lord of the Somfezbro and became such person. Him and Mavox then dueled in the garden while the world around them cracked as they realised that Matt caused the Universe and other dimensions to split and time to unwind. He promtly left through a portal leaving all his clones behind. In the Minecraftia Universe, Matt rejoined Tom as they began preparations for a new life in this realm. But Mavox was close behind them and wanted Matt to fight back. They clashed with Mavox in the Battle of the Nether and killed him only to find there were four more clones waiting to kill Matt. He and Tom defeated another in the End and Matt was taken out of Minecraftia by Irj and placed back in the Fezanite Dimension. Matt was forced to run from the Corporation’s soldiers without any warning and told to keep running until he found the Fez Camp. He rejoined Evil Matt and David and met Science Clone. Matt was particulaly annoyed when Ernie returned as he knew the complications this caused. He was betrayed by David and was taken to the City. While here, Matt found out about Irj much further and began to unravel the truth about the Great Ones. Matt was forced to fight against the Administrator and kill him when he was taken out of time again and told to wait. When he return, Irj warned him that something was coming and that he had to run. He joined the Fezanite Clones back at the Thorpe Camp and learnt that Irj had been planning something for Matt using his ancestors in the past. After a meeting, Matt and Clones head out to stop a missile strike on the City ordered by the Minister. Matt heads the Fort Noah but along the way is met with a furious battle with the Clone Soldiers. Irj forced the Minister to press the launch button and the missiles impact on the City - only Matt and Science Clone are left who swear their vengeance on the Corporation. List of Appearances The Power of York - All in the Balance